Charm Bracelet
by Strega Brava
Summary: Sometimes a piece of jewelry can hold so many memories. A simple piece of fluffy goodness.


**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize belongs to the goddess, JKR.  All I can lay claim to is the plot…such as it is.  _Extreme fluff warning…arm yourselves accordingly.  _

Charm Bracelet 

She lightly trailed her fingers over it, knowing each piece by memory…details emblazoned in her mind's eye.

Her mother had given it to her when she had received her letter to attend Hogwarts.

_"You should add a charm for each day when you are perfectly happy,"_ she had said with that warm smile that seemed to be reserved exclusively for her young daughter.  

Yes, she vividly remembered the wrapping paper and the small box…and especially what was inside.

A gold charm bracelet complete with a single charm.  A small owl that resembled the one that had delivered her letter.  She had laughed at the magical charm because, with a quick animation spell, it would flap its wings and hoot rather indignantly.

She remembered going to Hogwarts and wondering when she would add the next charm.

It turned out to be a small golden lion which, when animated, would turn its head and roar (scaring the owl half to death in the process).

She had been thankful that she had not been sorted into Slytherin…mainly on account of the owl.

The small Golden Snitch beat its wings softly.  It was a remembrance of Gryffindor finally winning the Quidditch Cup.  She smiled as she remembered Percy and his forgotten dignity.  She had never seen him so happy at Hogwarts as that day.

And then there was the ferret charm.  She giggled each time she looked at the ferret charm, which wiggled its tail in the lion's face in a rather arrogant fashion.  She could still feel the complete satisfaction of knowing her archenemy had been turned into nothing more than an overgrown rodent.

The prefect badge charm looked rather pompous and the Head Girl badge charm even more so.  

The next charm was a small dove.  That was the day Harry, together with the other members of the Order of the Phoenix, defeated Voldemort forever.  The resulting festivities lasted for weeks.  The owl had been most pleased with the newest addition.

Immediately afterwards there was the little golden diploma, which opened itself up when animated.  None of the other charms paid any attention to it.

The next one was the Hogwarts seal.  That was when she became a Hogwarts professor and realized a cherished dream.  She rather liked how it sparkled when animated, each house lighting up with a different colour before proceeding to the next.  It was perhaps the flashiest charm she possessed.  It also bothered the owl and the dove immensely.

But the next two charms were the ones that made her the happiest of all.  The first was a heart locket, which would beat steadily when animated.  That signified the day that the man she loved told her that he loved her as well.  It still took her breath away.  She had placed a strand of his black hair inside…something he had chuckled over as he kissed her and asked her to marry him.

Beside the little heart was a small bouquet of flowers, which rustled as if kissed by a light wind and consequently made the ferret sneeze violently.  This symbolized her wedding day when she joined her heart and soul to the man she loved.

She smiled as she turned to her husband who was just now starting to wake up.  

"Good morning," he yawned as he leaned towards her to kiss her forehead.  "Damn Ministry meeting ended at a beastly hour.  Dumbledore would never keep you past midnight and not feed you.  He would have at least had a plate of sherbet lemons or something.  Oh, and thanks for dinner…I think it was delicious…ate it too fast to tell."

"You're welcome and good morning," she replied as she jingled her bracelet cheerily.

"You always wear that…it really is quite pretty," her husband turned on his side to look at it.

"Which charm is your favourite?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

He looked at each of them in turn but, when he came to the last one, he stopped and looked at her with surprise and happiness.

"This was not here before," he managed to say.

"That's true," she replied.

"Is it?"

"Yes."

He pulled her into a fierce embrace as she cried with joy.  The newest charm…wizarding rattles, which made a light ringing tone, had been added once she had returned home from the mediwitch.   Once she had discovered that she was, indeed, pregnant.

"When?" he asked as he pulled away and placed a hand protectively over her stomach.

"Not for about seven months.  Are you happy?"

"You know how much I have wanted a family of my own.  I should think the answer rather obvious."

She chuckled as he took a second look at the bracelet.

"Is there a reason why there are two rattles, Ginny?"

"Yes, Harry…two reasons, in fact."


End file.
